Night Out
by maymayB
Summary: Their son is away with the Son's for the weekend, why not have some fun at the carnival that is in town? Can our favorite Saiyan adapt to these strange human customs, or will Bulma completely loose her mind? Written for the Blue and Black Earth Customs Challenge.


Title: Night Out  
Author(s): Mallie-3 (Focused on Vegeta), maymayB (Focused on Bulma)  
Prompt: Earth Custom's Challenge: Attraction Park  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Family  
AU/CU: CU  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Swearing, Adult References  
Word Count: 5,878  
A/N from Mallie-3: I am extremely excited to have worked with maymayB on this, and I really do hope you all enjoy it as well.

A/N from MayMayB: I'm just as excited to work with Mallie-3! It was fun doing this challenge! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Summary: Their son is away with the Son's for the weekend, why not have some fun at the carnival that is in town? Can our favorite Saiyan adapt to these strange human customs, or will Bulma completely loose her mind?

…

..

.

ooOoo

_Him…_

…

_.._

_._

Vegeta gripped the soft towel in his strong hands and wiped it over his glistening brow. Dropping the sweat filled cloth to the countertop, he leaned in and gripped the edge of the table with both hands and closed his eyes, willing his tense muscles to relax.

The house was quiet, which was nice. The only sound was the dull hum of the washer and dryer from the other room. The woman had been working all day to get the house cleaned. The brat had been invited over to the harpy's house for a long weekend. Bulma had been excited to have some alone time with him, but to him it allowed him to get much needed alone time in the GR without the boys constant questioning and rough housing.

It had been less then twenty-four hours since the boy departed with Kakkarot's woman and it didn't seem like he got much accomplished. There was never enough time. There were too many blasted distractions in this god forsaken house.

Vegeta slammed his closed fist upon the countertop, causing cracks to spider across its surface.

A soft hum caught his attention, causing him to shift his head toward the entrance of the laundry room.

His blue haired _wife_ slowly emerged from behind the cracked door with a laundry basket resting carefully upon her rounded hip. The smell of lavender tickled his senses, causing him to turn and face her.

A smile formed on her perfectly painted lips. She reached up a delicate hand to brush some of those soft aqua locks of hair from her flushed face, which she had been working hard all day. It only made sense that she worked up a sweat. Her whole aura attracted his attention, and it was taking him everything he had not to knock those cloths from her grip, lift her little form into his strong arms, and take her upon the washer…

"Oh there you are, hun," Bulma grinned playfully and placed the basket upon the tabletop, placing her hands upon her small waist.

"Hm," Vegeta grunted, which his eyes shifted toward the open window just feet from where he was standing, and began to ignore her.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Don't tell me you are cranky, you have been busy with your training all day," his blue haired woman moved closer, which caused his heated body to tense.

He could feel the warmth of her small frame as it approached him, and just moments after speaking she had thrown her arms around his waist. Her grip tightened on him as she laid her cheek upon the damp plain of his muscled back.

"I don't feel like myself without constant training, woman, you know this." His voice was gruff as he spoke. His head slightly tilted, allowing his dark eyes to scan over his shoulder to the top of her aqua colored head.

Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils, Vegeta closed his eyes and gripped one of her wrists, prying himself free of her weak attempt to calm his tense state.

"Woman…" he warned, softly pushing her away, which caused her eyebrows to knit in confusion.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly want to stay in the house all day and train do you? I am the mother of your child, which I might add that I was in labor for 20 hours before he releasing my body from the intense pain, which I think I deserve some time with you for that." Bulma flashed him a toothy grin.

Vegeta was not amused.

The muscled man leaned back against the counter top and raised a brow, taking in her form before acting completely uninterested. Bulma bounced, shooting out her hands and gripping his loose fitting work out top.

"So, I was thinking…," she paused a moment, taking in Vegeta's hard, but handsome features, "The carnival is in town. I haven't been to one since Trunks was four, so I was thinking we could go…" his woman bit her lower lip.

Vegeta's lips parted but quickly close, creating his jaw to ripple with tension, "You wish me to make a fool of myself at one of those human theme parks? You honestly find that productive? I am not amused, woman." He grunted

"Oh lighten up, my gosh. I have spent years of my life accepting your alien ways, and am pretty sure it's about time that you give back to me. We are a couple, so therefore we should respect one another by giving and taking. Come on, it's honestly not that bad." Bulma began to chuckle seeing those intense dark eyes of his flare with anger.

Vegeta shrugged her off and began to walk toward an exit. His posture did not slump, or show any signs of weakness, which always enticed his woman. He could almost feel her eyes shooting anger beams at the back of his head as he finally arrived in-between the door way. A grin flashed upon his hard features before he wiped it clean. Finally after getting his facial features in check he turned slightly and took in a deep breath.

She had her hip popped and her arms crossed over her partially exposed cleavage. Those crystal blue eyes of hers flashed with hatred for his cold behavior, which honestly amused him on top of excited his inner instincts to no end.

"I'll go to this blasted carnival woman, but do not expect me to partake in those ridiculous rides…I refuse." Before he could get the last part of his sentence off his lips, Bulma squealed in delight, flinging her body onto his.

Vegeta's eyes widened, immediately causing his arms to extend reflexively and grip her rear end as she wrapped her legs around his mid-section. Vegeta felt a pair of pink lips brush over his check and lips at super human speed.

"Thank-you, thank-you, I am ecstatic that you actually agreed. This is going to be so much fun," she finally dropped and shoved an index finger into one of his pectoral muscles, "You better not screw this up mister."

ooOoo

Bulma opened the driver's side door and slipped into the hover car, which was carefully rested in the garage located in the back of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta slowly approached the vehicle with both hands in his pockets, shifting his gaze over the length of the object.

"How am I going to sit comfortably in this…thing…woman?" his hand shot up in the air as various growls and grunts of frustration emoted from his lips as he turned his back to her.

Bulma chuckled and looked at him through the passenger door window, "Get in you big baby." She pulled back, seeing him shoot a warning look at her.

Vegeta reached in and gripped the door handle and pulled it softly, wanting deep down to rip it clean from the side, which would most likely result in them staying in for the night. A smirk formed on his lips. The downfall to that would be hours of her shrieks of rage.

He slowly slid into place, which his muscled form took up a lot of the room. He looked like a completely idiot. Kakkarot would surely laugh if he were to see him. His teeth clenched tightly in irritation.

The sound of soft laughter graced his ears. It started off quiet, but it grew with each second that passed. Vegeta's head slowly turned to see why she began to laugh. Bulma had her arms wrapped around her mid-section and her forehead resting upon the steering wheel.

Vegeta's dark eyes slightly lifted to the ceiling of the vehicle without moving his head, finally realizing what she was laughing at. His flame style hair had been bent completely over because of the roof of that car. A low growl emoted from his snarling features. Vegeta was so close to bursting himself free of the blasted cars confines.

"S..Sorry…I…I couldn't help…but laugh." Bulma tried to get out with her bubbly fits of laughter as she tried to make it subside.

"Woman…" Vegeta warned as he crossed his flexing arms over the tight muscles of his chest.

Bulma shifted her hand toward a small button, which caused the top to slowly roll back and fold away near the trunk of the car.

"You couldn't have done that from the beginning?" Vegeta's dark eyes flashed toward her. Bulma grinned and shrugged, "Stupid woman," he huffed under his breath.

The blue haired woman didn't waste a moment longer; she pressed a button starting the vehicle and raised it from the ground. Her fingers glided over the buttons and almost instantly a song blared from the speakers, causing her to grin from excitement.

"Holy Namek, I love this song." Her head rocked back and forth as she speeds into the air, causing Vegeta's head to fling back and smack the back of the cushion seat cover.

Vegeta's strong hands gripped the edge of the car, shifting his eyes toward the woman. Her hair was blowing gracefully in the wind as she tried to sing the song playing on the radio.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it…" Katy Perry's words floated from her lips as she rocked in her seat, shifting him a side glance and winking.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"The taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it…" Bulma's singing was interrupted by her girlish giggling.

Vegeta huffed; "You call this music?" he reached in to turn it off.

"No you don't," his wife reached in and slapped the top of his hand, causing his eyes to widen.

He shook his head completely confused as to why these earth women would sing a songs about kissing one another. What confused him more was hearing these weakling men discuss the same topic on those stupid reality TV shows.

_Ludicrous… _

By the time they arrived Vegeta was about to go crazy with the songs the woman actually enjoyed.

Everything from 'Tik Toking around the clock' to 'I'm as free as my hair', which completely confused him. Did humans actually enjoy this? He was growing restless just sitting in that stupid flying car. He actually covered his throbbing ears at a certain point of the ride.

He stumbled out of the car, immediately straightening his form and shooting a glare over his shoulder.

"I am glad you decided to wear something other than spandex," his woman smiled at him, taking in his casual earth attire, "I am also glad you survived the ride here, I honestly thought you weren't going to make it," she began to chuckle.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "I am fine woman, the only thing I wasn't fine with were those ridiculous things you people call songs, which I am convinced were burning a hole in my brain."

Bulma threw her head back and laughed, "So dramatic, come on muscle man," Bulma wiggled her eyebrows and yanked on his hand, dragging him along with her.

The flashing light gained both of their attention, but the smell of fresh and cooking food wafted up into his nostrils, causing his belly to growl.

"Gosh, I love the smell of funnel cakes. They always hit the spot." Bulma laced her arm in Vegeta's, which didn't make him happy. The personal contact in public was enough to make him head for the hills.

"Woman, your clinginess is becoming obnoxious. Release me." He said gruffly, shooting her a warning glare.

Bulma knew he wasn't an affectionate man in public and she was glad he actually agreed to come, so instead of bitching like she usually would do she allowed him a moment to take it all in.

"Look the games; my favorite is the shooting game. I have never won anything from it though." Bulma chuckled softly, as they slowly made their way toward the ticket booth.

Vegeta's interest sparked with her comment, shifting his dark gaze toward the stand where human's stood and attempted to win the prizes tacked to the wall. She hadn't won anything, hm, well he would win her something for sure.

Bulma turned and gripped a massive amount of tickets in her hands, curling them carefully into a mini roll and shoving them into her purse. She lifted her blue eyes and smiled.

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" she asked him seeing his eyes wandering.

The screams of children were heard from the tippy top of the zipper, which was twisting and flinging tiny baskets round and round. Kids rushed past with their parents, crying out for more tickets. Couples stood in line for the fairest wheel to get their turn for a romantic moment at the top of the wheel. Vegeta huffed in annoyance.

"Let's do that thing you were complaining about when we arrived." His well-built form slowly made his way toward the partial tent.

Bulma shot him a confused glance, "Complaining about…" she paused and smiled, "Oh yea, the shooting game." She hurried after him, making her way to his side.

"Welcome, welcome folks. Good to see some new faces. If you knock down two bulls eyes, you get a choice of one of these toys. Two tickets for three balls are you up for the challenge?" the overly peppy carny asked, leaning in and offering Bulma a toothy smile.

"Of course, I will go first." Bulma leaned in to collect three balls after offering him two tickets.

She gripped one of the balls in her hands and aimed at the bull's eye. Her blue eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her target. Her knees bent slightly, and after a brief moment she hurled the ball at the bulls eyes, completely missing it.

Vegeta lifted a hand to his mouth and gritted his teeth, growing annoyed with the woman's horrible aim.

Bulma gripped the second ball and leaned into the wooden counter, trying to position her small frame a bit closer to her targets. She threw with all her might and nicked the edge, which nearly had Vegeta jumping from his skin.

"Damn it, I told you I never win anything." Bulma kept a smile on her face, even though the sore loser deep inside her was bubbling over with rage.

"Oh darn, well you had to knock two down and you have none down. Do you want to throw the last one just for fun, or should I get you more of these balls for more tickets?" the man opened his palm.

Bulma reached inside her pocket and gripped some tickets, "Yes…"

"No, step aside woman, let me show you how it is done." He growled angrily.

"Oh sure, no problem Vegeta, here are your tickets." Bulma kept rummaging through her purse and didn't lift her gaze to see what he was actually going to attempt.

Vegeta stood before the four targets. His index finger extended toward the flat objects, which a small ball of light ignited at the tip flaring as his Ki fueled it. He smirked seeing the carny move back and hide as if he knew what the man was attempting. Bulma's ramblings could be heard in his ear, which signaled she was oblivious. Without another moment wasted, Vegeta released two small Ki blasted toward each bulls eyes, obliterating each one to ash.

Vegeta grinned seeing both the smoldering places where the bulls eyes used to be, and turned around to see his woman with her mouth completely dropped open.

The Carnival worker popped his head up slowly and began to pat himself down to make sure everything was still there. After swallowing hard, the man stood and pointed to the stuffed animals.

"P-Pick your p-prize," he gulped.

"Oh, I will." Vegeta sneered, "Woman, get your damn animal. I am hungry and I will have food, now." He began to walk off without her.

Bulma's mouth slammed shut as she pointed to the cute little white bear at the top. The man gripped it in his hand and tossed it to her, which she caught surprisingly. The blue haired woman looked over her shoulder to see people standing stationary with shocked looks upon their faces, completely confused as to what had just happened. She giggled nervously and waved before hurrying after Vegeta. He was drawing too much attention and there was no way in hell she was going to get kicked out because of his reckless behavior.

Bulma approached him, fumes coming from her ears; "You are out of your fucking mind?" she pulled back her hand and punched her partner in the arm.

Vegeta barely felt it, but he turned anyway, "What are you screaming about? You wanted the pointless toy, so I got it for you. It was too painful watching your weak attempts at achieving your goal, so I figured I would just do it myself." He shifted his eyes to the boards with many different food choices advertised.

His stomach was roaring with hunger. He pointed his index finger, "I want a couple of those, and that item you spoke of earlier." He nodded gruffly.

Bulma blinked and lifted her eyes to see the sign he was pointing to, which was of a Gyro. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You stupid Saiyan." She growled and ordered the food for him, too fearful that he might just blast this tent away if they didn't get his order right the first time.

It took a few moments to prepare, but as soon as it came up she walked some of the items over to the picnic table where Vegeta sat obviously not understanding what common courtesy meant. It didn't help his cause what so ever. He was in the dog house, and he was completely oblivious.

ooOoo

_Her_…

..

.

As they ate, Bulma glared at her husband while he stuffed food in his mouth. Every once in a while he would glance over at her, but didn't bother to say anything. He was too interested in the tasty gyros that were in front of him.

She sat there, and decided that instead of stewing in her silent anger, she thought it would be better to get even. A sly smile played upon her lips as she scanned the carnival grounds. Bulma's smile turned into a full out grin as her evil genius mind plotted. It was all she could do, not to rub her hands together and let out a maniacal laugh.

As she stifled her giggles, she grabbed a plastic for and speared a piece of strawberry funnel cake that Vegeta hadn't gotten to yet. It had been forever since she'd had one, and it was even better than what she remembered.

An involuntary 'Mmmm' escaped her lips, making the Saiyan, who stuck the rest of the remaining gyro into his mouth, look at her questionably.

While looking at something off in the distance, Bulma blindly tried to fork another delectable bite of yummy goodness, but her utensil was met with the wood of the picnic table. She whipped her head down to the table and saw that the insatiable Saiyan had polished the whole thing off in a matter seconds.

"What the hell, Vegeta!" She angrily threw the fork at him. "I only got ONE bite! JERK!" She tossed her hands in the air as she yelled at him.

Vegeta swallowed a mouthful of funnel cake and pushed the paper plate away from him. "It's your fault you're too slow, Woman." He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and tossed it on the now empty plate. "You've been around a Saiyan most of your life, you should know by now that unclaimed food is as good as gone with one of us around."

Bulma pushed air out of her pursed lips in frustration. "Did you at least like it?"

He shrugged. "It was decent."

If it were possible, steam would have been spewing out of Bulma's ears. That was it! She took a deep breath and stood. "Come on, _Dear_." She said through gritted teeth.

Her husband followed, taking note that his blue haired woman was walking fast and mumbling under her breath, something she did when she was angry or frustrated... usually at him. He quickened his pace so he was keeping step with her.

"What now, Woman?"

Bulma continued stomping through the crowds, ignoring the carnies hollering at her and Vegeta to try the ring toss or to come to their booth to try to guess their weight.

"That." She said as she pointed towards the sky.

Vegeta followed her pointed finger and was confused at the crazy circular contraction that was in front of him. He furrowed his brows as he studied the thing. "What the hell is it?"

"It's called a ferris wheel." She said cheerily. Her bad mood melting away as she ushered Vegeta into the line. She had always wanted to go a ferris wheel with someone she loved, get stopped at the tippy top and get kissed, just like in the movies. She led them to the line, thanking kami that the line wasn't too long.

He looked annoyingly at the two couples ahead in line of them, and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I do believe I said no rides, Woman."

Bulma smiled sweetly at him and swiped playfully at his arm. "I promise you'll like this one!" She ignored the rumblings of curses in his foreign tongue under his breath, and she had to suppress a giggle.

Even though the line was not long, it still moved at a slow pace. She had to threaten Vegeta twice with no sex when he tried to abandon her in line. When they finally arrived at the rickety fence that encircled the ride, she knew she was on borrowed time with _Prince Charming_.

The carny, who looked to have better days, smiled at her. Bulma counted at least three missing teeth and one that was probably not going to hang in there for very much longer.

"Well, hello there pretty lady." The man, whose name was Frank, according to the name tag attached to his stained shirt said. He looked Bulma up and down, his eyes finally stopping at the cleavage that Bulma was showing from her tight V-neck shirt. "Are you riding solo?"

"Nope. A bucket for two please." She handed him six tickets.

Frank looked down at the tickets and stuffed them in his pocket and looked at Vegeta. "Ah, come on, Sweetness. You sure you want to ride with that guy? I can be your riding partner instead." He wiggled his bushy eye brows up and down suggestively.

Bulma opened her mouth to respond, but was suddenly shoved back by Vegeta, who was now standing right in front of her. He was gripping Frank's neck to Bulma's horror.

"Listen here, you weak piece of human trash, stop staring at my woman's tits and show us to our designated bucket." He let go of Frank, who was a deep color of red from the lack of oxygen, and crossed his arms.

"T-the ye-yellow one. Take that one." Frank pointed a shaky finger to the empty bucket and opened the gate to let them in.

Vegeta sauntered to the bucket and entered as if nothing happened. Bulma looked to Frank and gave him a grimaced smile and followed after her husband into the bucket. She paid no heed to the other worker who secured the door behind her.

"Was that necessary?" She hissed.

Vegeta sneered at her and turned away from her.

'Calm down Bulma.' She said to herself. 'Just relax.' She closed her eyes and took a soothing intake of air. She opened her eyes and saw that they were moving up as the passengers were being loaded. The sun was setting and she figured by the time they reached the top, they'd be able to get a nice view of the sun going down.

As they continued to climb, Bulma started to get nervous. Her stomach started doing flip flops, quickly remembering she wasn't a big fan of heights. She scooted closer to Vegeta, who was staring off into the horizon, his ever present scowl gracing his face.

When Vegeta felt her latch herself onto his arm, he flinched, making the bucket rock, ever so slightly. Her grip tightened and Bulma squealed scrunching her eyes closed.

"Woman, what is your malfunction?" He growled down at her. Her head burrowed against the soft fabric covering his chest.

"DON'T SHAKE THE BUCKET!" She screeched. Bulma opened one of her eyes when she felt that they weren't moving upwards anymore and found that they were at the tippy top. She opened her other eye and relaxed slightly, marveling in the beautiful colors of orange and pinks that the sun was throwing off as it went down. She peaked up at Vegeta and saw that he too was looking at it, and couldn't help but think how romantic this moment was.

Vegeta shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with how Bulma had squeezed him to the wall of their carriage. In doing so, the bucket shifted, rocking it softly.

"EEK!" Bulma screamed. "Vegeta! Stop shaking the damned bucket!"

"Woman! If you are so scared of this ride, then why did we go on it in the first damned place?" He shifted towards her, this time intentionally rocking the bucket as he did so.

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan, smiled evilly at his blue haired women, taking delight in torturing her. He rocked the bucket again, swaying it back and forth like a swing. Vegeta laughed hardily at Bulma as she screamed at him to stop.

When he felt she had enough, he ceased his torture. As the bucket slowed it's rocking he couldn't help but still chuckle at his wife.

Bulma was furious. "Way to go! This is just like you! Always need to ruin a perfectly set up romantic moment! No, can't have one, instead you almost kill me by rocking the fucking bucket!" She crossed her arms and shifted away from him, thanking Kami that they were starting to descend.

"Foolish woman, you didn't almost die. And if, by some miracle, you were in harm's way I would have saved you." The statement made Bulma's shoulders slump slightly. He sounded somewhat wounded that she had thought he would have let her be in danger.

She moved towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know you would have saved me."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a 'Hmph'

ooOoo

Bulma and Mr. Happiness continued on down the midway. She managed to drag him into the fun house. But he cheated through the whole thing by levitating over the spinning floor, the shake shack and the spinning hallway portions of the house. He did, however, find it amusing when they entered the room of mirrors. The different sizes the mirrors projected of him made him chuckle, but when he got to the one that made him look tall he glared at it hatefully, and if it weren't for Bulma, he would have blasted the damn thing to kingdom come.

As they continued, Bulma saw that there was a palm reader. She looked up at Vegeta, his frown was deep, and she knew he wouldn't go for it without a little persuasion. She quickly located a food stand and purchased two large bags of cotton candy. She tossed the bag full of fluffy pink goodness at the Saiyan. He caught it with ease and looked at it as if it were some sort of crazy alien food... which, to him, it was.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" He asked, lifting the bag up in front of him, a look of uncertainty on his face, as if she handed him a bag full of poison.

"Cotton candy!" She grabbed the bag from him, ripped the plastic open and shoved it back into his hands. "Try it, you'll like it."

He eyed her suspiciously and pinched a piece off and sniffed it. His eyes widened slightly at the sweet smell and popped it in his mouth.

"Good?" She smiled at him, knowing the answer already at the expression that was on his face.

He nodded his head as he shoved some more of the sugary goodness in his mouth. Bulma took this opportunity to usher him to the palm reader's tent.

"Hello young Lady. Would you like your palm read?" An old wrinkled lady asked in a played out gypsy accent.

"Yes!" Bulma said, clasping her hands together in her excitement.

The woman motioned for her to sit at a small round table with a clear ball in the center. Bulma glanced over to Vegeta and saw that the bag was almost empty. "Here Vegeta, have another bag."

He grabbed it from her greedily, while stuffing the remaining fluffed candy in his mouth and ripped open the second bag.

Bulma gave the old woman her hand and watched as she ran an old bony finger over her palm and 'hemmed' and 'hawed' as she stared down at it. Bulma stifled a giggle from the woman's theatrics by biting her lip.

"Hmmm, I see you've lived an adventurous life." The woman said. "And it seems that your life will continue to be adventurous." She pulled Bulma's hand up closer to her face and squinted. "You're smart, and witty, and you are a loyal friend." Bulma smiled. The woman continued. "You're competitive and you never like to be wrong...and you are very stubborn."

"HA!" Vegeta guffawed.

Bulma pulled her palm away from the woman and turned to Vegeta. "What is so funny?"

"This old woman speaks the truth; you are the most stubborn person I know!"

"Am not!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Please! Anyone can see that you are! This woman doesn't have special powers to see that you are! You are foolish to think someone can possess the power to tell you the past and future."

"Oh yea?" Bulma said, standing up suddenly and pushed him to where she was sitting. She plucked the half gone cotton candy out of his hands and handed his palm to the old woman. "We'll see about that."

The old lady smiled slightly at the two of them and then looked down at Vegeta's rough calloused hands.

"You too have led a very interesting adventurous life."

"Pft." Vegeta spat and looked away from the old woman. She had a few seconds before he blasted her old ass away.

"You're arrogant and prideful."

"That's for damn sure!" Bulma said under her breath, earning her a growl from the annoyed Saiyan.

"You've suffered many great loses. It plagues you every day, but it seems that the grief of this loss has subsided over the recent years." Vegeta tensed, and pulled his palm away from the woman, yet she continued. "You are in love, and that love has helped ease your pain."

He stared at the woman, slight astonishment in his eyes and then stood up. He sneered at her and then stomped out of the tent.

Bulma looked to Vegeta and then at the woman. "Sorry, he's a little...moody."

The gypsy smiled warmly at her. "You two were made for each other."

Bulma took a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks."

She found him leaning up against a poll directly across from the palm reader's tent. Bulma slowly made her way up to him, not knowing if he was completely pissed at what just happened. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Can we leave this ridiculous place now, Woman?"

Bulma looked at her watch. "Can we watch the fireworks, they start in five minutes. Then we can go home."

Vegeta sighed. "Fine."

Bulma smiled up at him and grasped his arm, and lead the way to a grassy part of the carnival grounds. She found a secluded spot, away from the other spectators of the fireworks and sat down, Vegeta followed suit.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Bulma wasn't sure if she should mention what the palm reader said or not. She looked up to him, his scowl etched on his face as he looked up at the stars. She opted not to bring it up for now and inched closer to her husband and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Woman." Vegeta growled warningly.

"Oh Vegeta, cool it. It's dark out, nobody can see." She tightened her hold on him and looked up at the stars as well.

Bulma smiled when she felt him slowly snake his muscled arms around her waist and gave her a light squeeze. It was little things like this that told her that he loved her. Being with a man who was so emotionally guarded, the littlest things seemed like the biggest.

The first loud pop went off; signaling that the fireworks had started. Bulma jumped at the loud explosions making Vegeta chuckle at her jumpiness.

Beautiful bursts spayed the night sky in different colors and shapes, lighting up the carnival grounds as they shot up into the sky.

She looked up at Vegeta, about to ask him if he was enjoying himself and saw that he was shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"My ki blasts could make a better display than this!" He pointed to the sky.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes, but these are meant for entertainment. Your ki blasts are meant for death and destruction." She chided.

"What's the difference?" Vegeta deadpanned.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and smacked him in the chest. "Psychopath." She mumbled under her breath and continued to watch the show.

Vegeta chuckled, and kept looking upwards to the sky.

The breeze was picking up and it was much cooler than usual. Bulma nestled into his side, relishing the warmth that radiated from his body. She smiled again when he gave her another light squeeze.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight Vegeta,"

"Hn."

She smiled against his shirt. "…and for not killing anybody or blowing anything up... not counting the target game."

Vegeta huffed. "Trust me, Woman, I was restraining myself."

Bulma giggled and sighed. It turned out to be an enjoyable evening, and she was glad she could share it with him.

"I love you, Vegeta."

She felt his chest heave out a soft sigh. "I know you do, Woman."

…

_.._

_._

Fin

-Mallie-3

-maymayB


End file.
